marriotfandomcom-20200213-history
Nothin' On You
Nothin' On You Nothin' On You is a song performed by Cody. He takes Hayley on a trip to the park as they are duscussing their futures and he mentions to her that the world has nothing on her. Lyrics Bruno Mars (B.o.B) Beautiful girls, all over the world I could be chasin but my time would be wasted They got nothin on you, baby Nothin on you, baby They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry, about what they say 'Cause they got nothin on you, baby (Yeah...) Nothin on you, baby (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) 1: B.o.B I know you feel where I'm comin from (from) Regardless of the things in my past that I've done (done) Most of it really was for the hell of the fun (the uh) On the carousel, so around I spun (spun) With no directions, just tryna get some (some) Tryna chase skirts, livin in the summer sun (sun) And so I lost more than I had ever won (Wha?) And honestly, I ended up with none (Huh?) 1: B.o.B There's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience I'm thinkin, "Maybe I should get it out" And I don't wanna sound redundant But I was wonderin, if there was somethin that you wanna know (Somethin that you wanna know) But never mind that, we should let it go (we should let it go) 'Cause we don't wanna be a TV episode (TV episode) And all the bad thoughts, just let 'em go (go!) Go (Go!) Go (Heeeeey!) Chorus: Beautiful girls, all over the world I could be chasin but my time would be wasted They got nothin on you, baby (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nottin on you) Nothin on you, baby (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) They might say hi, and I might say hey But you shouldn't worry, about what they say 'Cause they got nothin on you, baby (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nothin on you) Nothin on you, baby (Nuh-nuh-nuh-nothin on you babe, nuh-nuttin on you) Yeaaaaah 2: B.o.B Hands down, there will never be another one (nope!) I been around and I never seen another one (naaaah...) Because your style ain't really got nothin on And you wild when you ain't got nothin on (Ha ha!) Baby you the whole package, plus you pay your taxes And you keep it real while them other stay plastic You're my Wonder Woman call me Mr. Fantastic Stop... - Now think about it 2: B.o.B I've been to London, I've been to Paris Even way out there to Tokyo Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans But you always steal the show (steal the show) And just like that girl you got me froze (got me froze) Like a Nintendo 64 (sixty-fo') If you never knew, well now you know (know!) Know (Know!) Know (Heeeeey~!) Chorus 3: B.o.B Everywhere I go, I'm always hearin yo' name (name, name, name, name...) And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing (sing, sing, sing, sing...) Whether a bus or a plane (plane), or a car or a train (train) No other girls in my brain, and you the one to blame Chorus B.o.B Yeah, and that's just how we do it Heheheh, and I'm a let this ride B.o.B and Bruno Mars Video Category:Songs Category:Season 6 Songs